This invention relates to electrodeposition of water-dispersed polymers onto a cathode substrate and more particularly to cross-linking said electrodeposited polymers with alpha-, beta-ethylenically unsaturated carbonyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,251 of applicant, Vincent D. McGinniss, describes an electrocoating composition of a polymer having pendant amine groups and an alpha-, beta-ethylenically unsaturated carbonyl cross-linking agent. The electrocoating composition is electrodeposited onto a cathode substrate and heat cured.
The present invention is directed to an electrocoating process which utilized the ethylenically unsaturated cross-linking agent for curing a polymer which has been electrodeposited onto a cathode substrate and where the ethylenically unsaturated carbonyl cross-links the polymer upon ultraviolet irradiation of the electrocoated cathode substrate.